Silas
Warrior of Olude, the daughter of Lord Era. A genuine wolf girl, easy-going, strong and confident to her own power. She respects her uncle, the former lord Galcaesar, but few actually mentions him. Once knowing that she's adopted by the lord, she left Era Island, searching for the truth. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken +10) Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Released Wildness * Title Attribute: Increase attack of Earth Clan characters in the party by 50% Story of Resonance A True Hero "Every time her father would tell her the stories of the Wolf King Galcaesar, Silas would both be yearning for a chance to become like him and secretly giving herself encouragement. She thought that one day, she would be better than Galcaesar, and become Okutoko’s greatest warrior. She dreamed, and she worked hard. " With A Unique Destiny Silas never thought that her father was actually her lifelong idol, Galcaesar. What she could never imagine was that she would face a homewrecking mother who had betrayed her father and a father who abandoned the family. Determining to find an answer, Silas left her village and stepped out on the journey to find her father. " Silas is an honest Wolf Girl, a Warrior of the Okuroto Tribe and the daughter of Era Island’s leader. She lived contently on Era Island, dreaming to become Okuroto’s most powerful warrior. As she often heard her father tell stories about his brother Galcaesar’s deeds and the fact her friend Renniscan was saved by Galcaesar made her respect and revere him. The strange thing was that whenever she asked other tribe members about Galcaesar, they didn’t have as impressive stories about him and spoke less about him. One day, Silas went into her father’s study and saw a letter that the leader had not had time to put away when he had left in a hurry. The letter was from Galcaesar, along with wishing his little brother well, he also mentioned Silas. "...Thank you for taking care of her all these years," Galcaesar wrote"I haven’t taken up my responsibility as a father like I should have...." Silas read the letter a good few times before fully comprehending and was astonished. She never thought that she actually isn’t the leader’s daughter but Galcaesar’s daughter! But if Galcaesar is her father, then where has he been all these years? What about her mother? Where is she? That night, when the leader returned Silas asked him about the letter. He was unable to hide it any longer and admitted that he is Silas’ uncle, and Galcaesar is her real father. It turned out that Silas’ mother betrayed Galcaesar not longer after giving birth to her. Galcaesar had been away all these years trying to find out the truth behind her mother’s betrayal. Silas didn’t understand: "But why did he keep this from me? Why did mother betray father?" The leader didn’t have an answer. Since that day, Silas was troubled by these questions. She would often run to the tops of mountains on her own to stare off into the distance. She thought that she was trying to clear her head, until one day when she noticed that she had always been staring at the coast across the sea at the Federal. The leader said that her real father was over there. She decided to go searching for an answer. No long after, Silas quietly left her home Era Island and stepped out on the journey to find her father. Mist-enshrouded Mother "After leaving Era Island, Silas noticed that the People of Earth led very hard lives, and she finally knew just how great her father’s actions that saved the tribe were. But the more she learned, the more troubled she was: Why? Why would mother betray father? Why would she betray Okuroto? " After leaving Era Island, Silas noticed that not everyone has kind intentions toward the People of Earth. In many places, the People of Earth are discriminated against. And the People of Earth in the lands ruled by the Empire were caught and sold at a high price to Nobles. Even those outside Empire territory were often caught by people secretly dispatched by the Empire to catch People of Earth. From this, Silas finally realized that her own tribe’s survival is so difficult. Once, Silas was walking through a forest when she gradually heard hurried footsteps approaching. Looking ahead, she saw two guards chasing a Wolf Person of Earth. "You’re a Noble’s property, where are you running?" The guards cried as they chased him. The Okuroto that was being chased kept carried on charging despite being covered in wounds. Silas couldn’t bear to see her own kind be treated so badly and decided to fight off the two guards and save the escaped slave. It turned out that the Okuroto had been bought at a young age and suffered a lifetime of abuse by Empire Nobles. After becoming an adult, he found an opportunity to escape. He was trying to get to Era Island, Silas’ home and the People of Earth’s paradise. "I've heard of Era Island since I was little. At that time Galcaesar’s men would sneak into Empire camps and rescue People of Earth. My friends were rescued and sent to Era Island. I was filled with longing, hoping that one day his men would save me, but who knows..." He sighed, "Galcaesar’s force would be defeated by the Empire’s army, almost to a single man. it is said that he was betrayed by his wife. Since then, no one came to rescue us..." Silas didn’t expect to hear information about her father from a stranger, she was filled with mixed feelings. She had a hidden sense of pride, and of shame. At the same time, Silas felt more confused.... What happened all those years ago? Why would mother betray her own people? Why would she do.... that? After sending this Okuroto man to the port near Era Island, Silas recuperated and went back on her journey to Federal. This time, her will to find her father was greater than ever before. She must find Galcaesar and find out the truth. Category:Characters